Stolen Kisses
by LeafyxThiefy
Summary: Someone has stolen Luffy's kisses. So of course, Ace will be there to avenge his beloved little brother! AU Implied LawLu, MarAce. One Shot. Light cursing, some OOC-ness and minor characters.


**Soooo you know the drill... XD I should really be focusing on other things, but since you guys have been so amazingly SUPER awesome, I want to do something for you guys. There are 100 followers on _His Grief,_ can you believe it?!**

 **Anyway, this little one-shot is dedicated to aToriStory, HG's 100th follower; but I also seriously want to dedicate this to everyone who has ever given my story a glance. And now without further ramblings,**

 **Disclaimer! I own nothing in One Piece or anything else. Enjoy!~**

* * *

 **"** Aaaaaaaaacccceeee!" the teen screamed at the top of his lungs as he rushed down the halls of Grand Line Academy.

His distraught voice bouncing back to him from every possible surface that rushed past him, filling the halls with his cries. Would it have been any other given time, the halls would have been filled with other students and teachers, all giving him warning glances to keep his voice down.

Luckily it was well past the end of the day, and the only people that remained were the detention kids (of which he and his brother belonged to) and a handful of teachers that no longer heeded the boy's cries, by now having gotten used to his usual ruckus and antics.

Their dismissal of the teen was actually more of an unspoken rule the teachers who stayed after school to 'watch' the troublemaking kids had. Monkey D. Luffy (the grandson of Monkey D. Garp who funded the school) was essentially harmless, if he screamed down the hall every now and then, it was better than him actually doing some damage to school property, which is what tended to happen when he was forced to stay too long in one room.

Thus, the instructors left to care over the few rooms of detention, didn't pay much heed to the boy that rushed by the open teachers lounge. Inside, Smoker rolled his dark eyes, Mihawk didn't spare a single thought to the teen pouring over his grading instead so that he could free himself of the task for the weekend. While beside him Shanks was trying sneak up on the gold eyed man, the red haired teacher snickering under his breath as he was soon shot a warning glance from the history teacher. Pouting Shanks left the man alone and strode over to Rayleigh, who only laughed and sipped his coffee, his wizened gaze watching the teen speed by, yelling for his brother.

"Fifty Belli says it's food related." the silver haired man declared turning to Shanks who took the bet.

Since Ace and Luffy were in different grades, they were kept in separate rooms in _everything_ even detention, Luffy was a Sophomore, and Ace a Senior. The empty halls continued to carry his voice throughout the length of the corridor as the teen's sandals hit the floor with deafening smacks, his eyes wide and searching for the particular room where his brother was being held prisoner.

"ACE!" he cried out again as he skidded to a near stop to catch a corner, his sandals creating high pitched squeals against the linoleum tiles underneath.

Making the sharp turn Luffy continued to zoom past the closed doors.

"A...Ace!" the teen cried out becoming short of breath as he ran past the one door that held his brothers group of friends, and the sought out brother.

* * *

Inside the classroom of senior detentionees, a sleeping raven haired teen snored against the cool surface of his desk which he had just slammed into moments ago after one of his narcoleptic attacks.

However, not even one of his infamous attacks could keep him from answering the cry of his brother. His ears were extremely sensitive to the sound of Luffy's voice, and his alone. His ears twitched faintly in his sleep as the alarm in his little brother's voice reached him.

And as expected, Ace woke up.

"LU!" the older D brother shot up from his seat, his head turning in all directions, much to the amusement of his boyfriend next to him.

Marco chuckled that low charming chuckle the raven loved so much. He had been watching Ace as his head had fallen on top of the desk when the attack hit, Marco sat there with his chin propped up on the back of his hand, low lidded gaze watching the raven with undisguised amusement as Ace whirled around wildly trying to place the owner to the voice.

"Point five seconds Ace, that's a new record for you, yoi" the blonde teen commented idly to the time it had taken Ace to react to Luffy's cry.

However, the raven ignored him while his brother senses going off the charts! Luffy was no where to be seen, and he was still crying out for Ace.

"Where is he, Marco? Marco do you see Luffy?" Ace finally turned to the blue eyed teen.

Though, Marco only smiled in amusement and instead of answering his questions, proceeded to count slowly, much to the raven's chagrin. "Three... Two. One."

And as if on cue, the door burst open, making all eyes turn to Luffy in either wariness, amusement, or surprise, though honestly no one should be surprised by this point, Luffy barging into their detention classroom wasn't a rare thing.

Huffing the teen clutched the doorframe, large tears forming in his eyes that looked solely at one person.

"Aaaace!" the teen cried out as he flung himself at his brother, not caring at all of the others he had to plow down in his path. Hell, not even Ace gave a shit as he too rushed to embrace his younger brother, pulling him close to his chest as Luffy clutched his shirt now.

The reactions to the entrance varied from person to person, Marco watched with open amusement wondering what his boyfriend and his brother were up to. Thatch was rolling on the floor with laughter, while Izo looked on in general interest at the scene, a smile playing on his lovely painted lips. Next to him Drake leaned as far away from the commotion as possible, his gaze narrowing in distaste. While across from him Haruta joined in on the laughter, Enel looked bored beyond his mind, looking like he was ready to electrocute anyone at any given moment.

Bellamy too, leaning in his spot against the skeleton dummy frowned, most likely rolling his eyes behind his shades. Brook, who had taken an unnatural liking to the skeleton next to Bellamy, "Yohoho'd" and looked on with a mixture of amusement and concern. Kalifa ignored every single one of them sitting in her corner and filing her nails, occasionally speaking to Lola who was too much involved in her phone to care. And then there was Trebol, the simple minded idiot was the surprised one, who looked around with large eyes looking lost and seeking guidance on how to handle the situation, if one didn't know better they would have thought this was his first day in detention.

After a few moments he smaller raven was calming down, though small hiccups continued to escape him as he held onto Ace, which he was still very confused for about mind you, but part of him couldn't help feel pride that it was _him_ his brother ran to for comfort. That feeling, however, was replaced by unrivaled concern for Luffy.

"Lu, Lu." getting no answer he lifted the teen's head to meet his eyes, "Luffy, what happened?" he asked, not giving a single fuck that his voice was lowered, soothing and overall pleasing while he was trying to calm down the younger D.

Ace knew he was acting so tender, so caring towards his younger brother in front of his peers and friends alike, but he frankly didn't care. Luffy was his to look after, and his brother deserved no less from him, they all be damned. And if they dared tease him with that nonsense of him having a 'Brother Complex' bullshit, well then they could just go to hell after the thorough beating he'd give them.

The smaller raven looked up then, sniffling and swiping away at the last of his tears.

"Ace~" Luffy hiccuped one last time and met his brother's eyes with his own teary one. "H- he... he stole my kisses Ace!" the teen confessed, getting teary once more.

"I was just there minding my own business, when he came up to me and just _took_ them! Ace! He- he then laughed and took his seat, looking all smug." Luffy finished with a pout

Ace had been prepared to hear about how Luffy had been missing him, and that had caused this scene. Or even about how Zoro might have gotten lost and now they needed to find him. Or that Sanji refused to hand over his bento box to the hyperactive goof ball. Franky just showed him his most recent mechanical project for a class, or Usopp told the best lie in the world about his nonexistent adventures. Maybe even that Nami hit him because he wasn't taking something she said seriously, which he could do nothing about because she was a girl.

But this?!

" _Who. Did. This?"_ the words had to be forced from his throat and past his clenched teeth.

PLuffy was oblivious to the murderous death glare that was currently scanning the room as if the person responsible for Luffy's distraught state was lurking within the room.

"It was Torao, Ace he took my kisses." Luffy said finally earning all of his brother's attention once more.

'Torao?... oh he means Law', the freckled teen thought. Trafalgar D. Water Law. Dubbed the Surgeon of Death, by all rights he should have graduated long ago, but because he didn't want to miss out on the 'high school experience' the dude was attending both High school and medical school. But none of this mattered right now.

Ace was going to make the teen wish he would have taken off from High school and gone off to college like he should have. Ace was going to make him pay! No one! And Ace means _no one_ could do this to Luffy. To... to _steal_ his first kiss! And by someone Ace didn't approve of! No, not on his watch, not in his lifetime, not if Ace had anything to say about it.

The entire classroom only had eyes for them now it seemed as the temperature within the room seemed to rapidly loose a few degrees, all of the heat seeming to pool around Ace, a dark aura enveloping the teen as he gently disentangled himself from Luffy's grasp.

Marco was the first to rise from his seat, his arms raised in a defensive manner. "Oi Oi Ace, take a deep breath, I'm sure-" he was cut off from a dangerously vicious glare from his boyfriend. One that said, "Say this is a misunderstanding and I will deny you any sort of affection for weeks."

Marco sighed defeated and looked to the still giggling Thatch and smirking Izo for any sort of back up on the situation. Receiving none, he furrowed his brow. It didn't make sense, it was no secret that Ace cared _deeply_ about his little bother.

This Law person sure was bold if he was willing to face Ace's wrath from stealing his brother's fist kiss... unless. Marco looked to the teen and chuckled softly.

* * *

Back in the Sophomore detention class, Law reclined in his heat, his hat pulled over his eyes and effectively hiding his gaze from all in the classroom.

It was peaceful in the small space now that the hatted teen had rushed out after their encounter. And all that over a simple... his train of thought was cut off short as pounding footsteps echoed in the distant hallway.

Peeking out from underneath the rim of his hat, cool gray eyes looked to the other occupants of the room, who also noticed the sound. Zoro frowned as he stood, hands going down to the hilt of his wooden practice swords. Next to him Sanji rose as well, his curly brow furrowing as they listened to the stampede of footfalls.

Then Nami made a strangled noise. Making all eyes look to her. Her large hazel eyes were looking at her phone, reading the message over and over again.

"Lola says shit has hit the fan." the red head announced looking squarely at Law, "He's coming for you."

Law took a moment to realize what she was talking about exactly, turning his eyes to the door just as it was banged open and a dark haired teen rushed in.

"LAW YOU BASTARD!" that was the only warning Law received before a desk came rushing at him.

Luckily the gray eyed teen had been perceptive enough to know Ace wasn't above throwing objects as well as punches. Dodging the giant projectile and glaring at the freckled teen, "What the fuck Portgas-ya?"

" _You!_ " the older teen seethed as he zeroed in on his evading target. "You took what wasn't yours to take."

Law looked on stone faced, before a smirk pulled at his lips. "Is that what this is about, Portgas-ya? Some stolen kisses?"

"Not just _some_ kisses you prick. They were _Luffy's_ kisses you stole! Why didn't you take Zoro's or Nami's? But Luffy's?!" the teen raged on, dismssing the glare from the two mentioned and Sanji who didn't know which of the two to defend.

The Surgeon shrugged his shoulders, "What can I say, I preferred Luffy-ya's kisses." he said and his smirk grew as he now comprehended the situation before him. "And I ravaged every single one of them."

The freckled man paled, having received this new information. Whereas behind him, his blonde boyfriend, Luffy and the others from the previous classroom along with those in the Sophomore class gave a very audible collective gasp at his words. In the corner of the room Usopp, Chopper, Sachi, Penguin and Bepo cried out flailing their hands, "No Law!" the whispered urgently trying to make him back down from their words.

Now Law looked on in amusement, his cool eyes glancing to Luffy briefly, meeting the coal eyes that were filled with a stubborn pout, it seemed he wasn't about to forgive Law so easily this time around. After all no one could do what he had done and get away with it easily, not even Law. But to send his brother after him?

"You take that back." the voice was dangerously low, and instantly earned the full gaze of the surgeon.

However, that didn't make him waver in the least. Instead his eyes left Ace for just a moment settling on Luffy once more and purring out a single word. "Never."

Needless to say, more desks, insults, punches, kicks, wooden swords and even bites were exchanged by both parties, while Sanji held Zoro back from retrieving the wooden swords that were taken from him.

"Don't get involved you stupid Marimo!" Sanji roared over the commotion while struggling to keep the moss head in his arms.

"Oi Luffy, yoi" Marco said after a moment, taking his eyes off of his dueling boyfriend for a moment and turning to the strawhatted teen. "How many kisses did he take anyway?"

Luffy who had been watching the entire fight with stars in his eyes pouted once more. "He took the last three in the bag."

"I see." the blonde hummed before sighing and running his hand through the blonde hair he sported. "Luffy, didn't I tell you to _share_ that bag of Hershey Kisses, yoi?"

Luffy looked away, his lips forming a pout as he grumbled, "But Marco, they were my candies."

Groaning Marco turned back to his boyfriend and Law, wondering why the other didn't just explain the situation.

Nearby, Rayleigh laughed having overheard the conversation between Marco and Luffy and turned an upturned hand to Shanks. "What's I tell you, now pay up."

Shanks cursed and paid up, he had bet double what Rayleigh had suggested, confident Luffy wasn't overreacting over food.

* * *

 **And there you have it guys, did you guys bet with Shanks or Rayleigh? I'm sorry the 'fight' scene is severely un-detailed. I hope you enjoyed it! And once again thank you so very much to all of you who have taken the time to read my little brain children.**

 **This idea actually came from someone asking me if I "wanted a kiss" then becoming flustered explaining it was a Hershey's kiss. Fun day. Please let me know what you think? Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
